


Never let me go

by Birdsong



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TOS 3x08 "The Empath" 기반. <br/>커크와 스팍을 살리려 자진해서 바이안들에게 끌려가 죽을 뻔한 본즈와 그걸 본 스팍. <br/>그들이 엔터프라이즈에 오고 나서.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let me go

본즈는 까무룩하며 의식이 멀어지는 걸 느꼈다. 시간이 얼마나 지났는지 알 수 없었다. 스팍에게 아슬아슬하게 하이포를 놓고 여기로 자진해서 온 게 언제인지 기억이 나지 않았다. 다만 숨 쉬는 게 힘들었다. 처음엔 제발 망할 팔만 좀 내려주면 좋겠다고 생각했지만 이내 감각이 둔해졌다. 바이안들은 자기네들의 발달된 기술을 고문하는 데 모조리 쏟아부었는지 기가막히게 훌륭한 고문실력을 가지고 있었다. 겉으로 드러나는 상처는 형식적으로만 만들어내면서 생명과 직결된 주요 장기들을 서서히 망가뜨리고, 그러면서도 의식과 감각은 유지시키고 있었다. 꽤나 효과적인 고문방식이었다. 그러나 그들은 본즈에게서 뭔가를 알아내려고 말을 걸지도 않았고, 육체적인 고통 외에 수치심이나 모욕감을 주지도 않았다. 이건 목적 없는 고문이었다. 그는 자신이 왜 이런 일을 당해야 하는지 몰랐다. 고문 당하는 사람은 고문의 이유를 알지 못했다. 목적없는 육체적 고통과 인간의 육체가 가진 특유의 불수의적인 본능 그 자체가 고문이 되는 아이러니함에 본즈는 치를 떨었다. 맥코이는 자신의 의학 지식이 저주스러울 지경이었다. 심장 기능을 떨어뜨리면, 인체는 뇌로 가는 혈류량을 보존하기 위해 다른 장기들로 가는 혈액공급을 먼저 줄인다. 며칠동안 먹고 마시질 못했는데도 뱃속이 돌덩이가 얹힌 듯 답답했다. 위장관으로 가는 혈류량도 줄어들다 못해 간과 신장이 망가지면서 아마 복수가 찬 듯 싶었다. 소변을 보지 못하게 된 건 한참 전의 일이었다. 의식을 잃기 전, 그는 스팍을 생각했다. 벌칸의 뜨거운 공기 속에서 플락토에 빠져 눈이 뒤집힌 채 손을 떨며 제 상관이자 친구인 커크만은 안 된다고 트파우에게 사정하던 스팍의 모습이 머릿 속을 떠다녔다. 내가 함장을 이용해서 그를 저 지옥의 심연 속에서 불타는 것 같았던 정신 머리를 끄집어 내 온 건 잘하는 짓이었을지. 망할 홉고블린, 무사히 여길 나갔어야 하는데... 스팍, 제발 여기로 오는 바보 같은 짓은 하지 마.

가물거리는 의식 속에서 본즈는 자기 몸이 누군가에 의해 결박이 풀어지고 들어 올려지고 침대에 눕혀지는 걸 느꼈다. 정말이지 숨 한 번 온전히 쉬기가 어려웠다. 뿌옇게 명멸하는 시야에 밝은 빛 때문에 진하게 그림자가 진 두 사람의 두상이 보였다. 둘 중 한 사람은 단정한 머리와 뾰족한 귀를 가지고 있었다. 뾰족귀를 가진 인영이 손을 쥐는 것이 느껴졌다. 서늘한 체온이었건만, 온 몸의 순환계가 폭삭 주저앉아버린 그의 손엔 따뜻하게 느껴졌다. 인간보다 체온이 낮으니 벌칸일테고, 그가 아는 벌칸은 하나 뿐이었다. 스팍... 드디어 벌칸의 체온이 따뜻하게 느껴지다니, 정말 얼마 안 남았군. 기침이 밀려 올라왔다. 심부전에 의한 페울혈. 근데 저 망할 하프 벌칸은 왜 여기 온거야. 난 이제 가망이 없는데. 날 그냥 두고 함선으로 돌아가. 기침을 아무리 해도 숨 쉬는 건 편해지지가 않았다. 부질없는 짓이다. 그 와중에도 맥코이는 마지막으로 손을 잡을 수 있는 사람이 스팍이라는 데 적잖게 안도감을 느꼈다. 스팍... 그는 자신이 삶의 마지막 트끄머리에서 생각할 수 있는 유일한 존재가 스팍이라는 걸 깨달을 수 밖에 없었다. 그는 스팍이 자신의 부재를 감당할 수 있을지 걱정되었다. 짐은 그 다음이었다. 어째서 이 순간에 저 속 터지는 함장이 아닌 논리 괴물 뾰족귀가 자꾸 눈에 밟히는 건지. 본즈는 벌칸이 접촉만으로 텔레파시가 가능하다는 사실을 떠올렸으나 자신의 손을 잡은 하프 벌칸의 손을 떨쳐낼 수 없었다. 자신의 마음을 들키는 두려움은 홀로 쓸쓸하게 최후를 맞이하지 않아도 된다는 아늑함이 집어삼키고 있었다. 본즈는 꿈인지 현실인지 분간이 되지 않는 머리로 목소리를 그러모았다. "자네는 환자 다루는 솜씨가 좋군" ... 트라이코더가 앵앵거리며 머릿속을 울렸다. 그리고 그는 기억이 끊겼다. 

스팍은 자신의 맥코이의 하이포에 당했다는 걸 깨달았을 때 쏟아지는 무력감 속에서 멀어져가는 그를 향해 손을 내밀었다. 정신을 차린 후 커크와 함께 맥코이를 찾아냈지만, 만신창이가 되어 매달려있는 그의 모습을 보자 가슴이 철렁 내려앉는 걸 느꼈다. 리겔 성운처럼 반짝이던 푸른 눈은 생기를 잃고 속눈썹이 광대뼈에 그늘을 만든 채 반 쯤 감겨 있었다. 가슴이 철렁하다니, 비논리적이다. 스팍은 생각을 다잡았다. 하지만 심박수가 올라가고 손에 땀이 맺히는 걸 어찌할 방도는 없었다. 그는 맥코이가 죽을까봐, 혹은 이미 죽었을까봐 지독하게도 두려웠다. 움찔하고 떨리는 손가락을 감추기 위해 등 뒤로 손을 모았지만 분노의 감정은 가둘 수 있을지언정 등골을 타고 스멀스멀 올라오는 불안감은 어쩔 수가 없었다. 스팍 자신의 목숨과 상관없는 일을 목격하고 있음에도 일어나는 이러한 반응은 우습게도 생존과 관련된 아드레날린 때문이었다. 스팍은 그의 인간적인 부분에서 간신히 잡아 눌러놓은 바이안에 대한 분노가 출렁, 하고 일렁이는 걸 느꼈다. 도대체 왜. 함장인 짐 커크는 아예 분노로 눈이 뒤집혀서 씩씩대며 달려들어 결박을 풀기 시작했다. 트라이코더는 앵앵대는 소리만큼이나 암담한 결과를 뱉어내고 있었다. 스팍은 바이안에 대한 증오심을 억제하는 게 생각보다 어려운 일임을 통감했다. 그는 분노를 그러모아 바이안의 도구를 조정하는 힘으로 돌리려고 애썼다. 그는 벌칸이었지만 동시에 인간이었다. 그는 그가 부함장으로 있는 함선의 메디컬 치프가 이런 식으로 스스로를 희생하는 것에도 역시 화가 났다. 신체적 조건이 월등한 자신을 두고 굳이 나이도 많은 본즈 나선 것은 비논리적이라고 생각했다. 짐에게 설명하는 그의 목소리는 한 톤 가라앉아있었고, 여느 때와 달리 살짝 떨리는 것 같기도 했다.

천만다행으로, 곧이어 젬이 특유의 능력을 이용하여 맥코이의 부상을 회복시켰지만 맥코이는 정신을 놓은 와중에도 그녀를 밀쳐냈다. 그대로 두었으면 젬이 죽었을지도 모를 일이다. 본즈의 도덕성은 생존 본능을 웃돌 정도로 강력했다. 스팍은 그런 본즈를 보며 젬을 강제로 본즈에게 접촉시켜놓고 싶은 충동과 싸워야 했다. 그는 이대로 본즈가 죽는 걸 용납하고 싶지 않았다. 더군다나 그의 손을 통해 느껴진 본즈의 마음은... 스팍은 자신이 본즈가 느끼는 감정이 뭔지 깨달았다고 해도 그 사실을 본즈에게 전달할 수 있을 것인지 확신이 서지 않았다. 감정을 억누른 댓가로, 엔터프라이즈의 벌칸 부함장은 이제야 맥코이의 감정을 알았고 곧 그를 떠나보내기 일보 직전이었다. 

바이안들의 손에서 빠져나온 뒤로도 맥코이는 CMO의 지위가 무색하게도 메디베이에서 일주일은 누워있어야 했다. 맥코이의 부관이자 메디 베이의 2인자인 미스 채플은 함선으로 빔업된 본즈의 상태를 확인하고 혼비 백산이 되었다. 젬의 회복력으로 겉으로 보이는 상처들은 거의 회복되었지만, 중간에 맥코이가 그녀를 밀치는 바람에 내상의 대부분은 미처 회복되지 못한 상태였다. 채플은 맥코이의 회복을 위해 최선을 다 했다. 심폐기능 부전으로 인한 간과 신장을 중심으로 한 주요 장기의 기능 장애 때문에 수액은 물론이고 각종 약물 하이포, 그리고 전신을 감싸는 거대한 튜브형 신체조직 재생기까지 동원했다. 엔터프라이즈는 스타플릿의 최신 함선이었고, 그 덕분에 새롭고 효율적인 장비를 탑재하고 있는 것은 행운이었다. 

본즈는 거의 이틀이 넘도록 정신을 차리지 못했다. 벌칸 부함장은, 엔터프라이즈의 CMO가 함선으로 빔 업 된 후부터 시프트가 되면 어김없이 메디 베이로 와서 맥코이 곁을 지켰다. 본즈가 좀처럼 의식을 되찾지 못하자 그는 마인드멜드까지 고려했으나 채플은 그런 그를 말렸다. 하루만 더 기다려 봐요. 비논리적이게도 스팍에게 그 하루는 마치 1년 같았다. 그는 그가 느끼는 감정이 비논리적이라는 걸 알았고 명상을 시도했다. 그러나 명상으로 가라앉힌 감정은 메디베이의 바이오베드에 누운 맥코이의 퉁퉁 붓고 노래진 얼굴을 보는 순간 다시 일렁이기 시작했다. 그는 침대 옆에 앉아 잠든 본즈의 손을 가만히 잡았다. 인간의 체온은 벌칸보다 높은데도, 지금 맥코이의 손은 자신의 체온과 비슷하리 만치 차가웠다. 그는 맥코이의 손이 따뜻하다고 느꼈다. 그리고 언제나 그랬다는 걸 기억해냈다. 감긴 눈꺼풀 너머의 파란 눈과 투덜거림 속에 담겨 있던 따뜻한 미소가 그리웠다. 생과 사의 경계선을 오락가락하던 맥코이를 발견한 이후 스팍의 행동거지를 묵묵히 지켜 보던 커크는 순순히 그의 근무시간을 조정해 주었다. 스팍, 과학부 콘솔은 체콥에게 맡기고 메디 베이로 가봐. 

하루가 더 지나자, 맥코이의 생체 수치들은 뚜렷하게 안정되었다. 붓기며 황달기도 많이 빠져나갔다. 그러나 맥코이는 좀체 눈을 뜨지 않았다. 스팍은 그 옆에서 고장난 인형처럼 본즈의 손을 잡고 우두커니 앉아 그를 지켜보았다. 벌칸은 몇 주간 식사와 수면을 취하지 않아도 충분히 정상적으로 생활할 수 있다. 그러나 그럴 때면 늘 스팍에게 빌다시피 그러지 말라고 억지로 메디베이로 끌고 와 쉬게 하거나 눈을 부라리며 영양제가 든 하이포를 반 강제로 놔주던 그의 "맥코이"는 그저 잠들어 있을 뿐이었다. 그는 문득 그가 그랬던 게 떠올랐다. 왜 지금 이 순간에 그런 게 생각나는 건지 이유를 알 수 없었다. 자신의 반을 차지한 인간적인 부분에 대해서 나머지 반인 벌칸 부분으로 이해하는 건 어려운 일이었다. 인간은 복잡한 존재였고, 자신은 그 복잡함을 수반하고 살아가야 하는 존재임을 자각하는 순간이었다.

지구의 하루 주기에 맞춘 함선의 시각이 한밤중을 가리킬 무렵이 되어서야 본즈는 간신히 정신을 차렸다. 누군가 눈 뜨지 말라고 손으로 누르는 것 같은 눈꺼풀을 간신이 들어올리니, 낮은 조도에도 눈이 부셨다. 여전히 시간 감각은 헤아릴 수가 없었다. 본즈는 지금 그저 기운이 없었다. 숨 쉬는 게 편해졌다는 걸 의식하고 그는 심호흡을 하기 시작했다. 뻣뻣한 고개를 움직여 머리를 옆으로 돌리니, 무표정한 벌칸이 까맣게 빛나는 눈으로 자신을 쳐다보고 있었다. 이혼한 전 부인에게 생일 선물로 주었던 골든 쉰 옵시디언 구슬이 들어간 목걸이를 떠올리게 하는 눈이라고 생각했다. 맙소사, 저 냉혈한 홉고블린이 옆에 있다니, 여기가 천국인건지 아니면 지옥인건지 분간이 가질 않았다. 그 순간, 손에 서늘한 기운이 느껴졌다. 21세기의 정맥 주사따위가 부활한 게 아니라면, 그가 느끼고 있는 것은 분명 표정 없는 얼굴에 어울리지 않게 빛나는 따뜻한 눈으로 자신을 바라보고 있는 하프 벌칸의 손일 터였다. 그는 가만히 그 눈을 바라보다가, 입을 열었다. 오랫동안 쓰지 않은 성대는 기름칠이 벗겨진지 오래 된 도르레 처럼 쇳소리를 냈다. 

"스팍." 

"닥터 맥코이." 

본즈는 그 순간 스팍의 까만 눈이 안도감과 기쁨으로 일렁이는 걸 보았다고 생각했다. 그건 벌칸의 눈이 아니었다. 사렉을 만찬에서 마주쳤을 때, 그리고 그가 수술을 받고 깨어날 때 지켜본 그 눈에 아니었다. 그건 스팍의 "테디 베어" 셀랏의 이야기를 하며 수줍게 웃던, 그리고 사렉을 살려달라며 아들과 자신에게 매달리던 아만다의 눈이었다. 그 눈을 보고, 본즈는 문득 자신의 눈이 어떤 빛을 담고 있을지 궁금해지기 시작했다. 스팍이 먼저 입을 열었다. 

"이틀 만에 의식을 찾으셨습니다. 미스 채플을 불러야 하겠군요. 생체 수치들은 안정적이라고 나옵니다." 

본즈는 바이오베드 옆의 모니터로 시선을 돌렸다. 치료방법이야 어찌되었든, 별다르게 몸에 뭔가를 찔러 넣거나 붙이고 자시고 하지 않아도 인체에 대한 복잡하고 다양한 데이터들을 일목요연하고 보기 쉽게 표시해주는 계기판들은 정말 축복이라는 쓸데없는 생각이 스쳐지나갔다. 그는 여전히 갈라진 목소리로 대답했다. 

"그러지 마, 스팍. 나도 의사야. 나도 내 상태가 어떤지 알고 있어. 당장은 누구를 부르지 않아도 될 거야. 채플이 그동안 고생했을 거 아닌가. 쉬게 내버려 두게."

맥코이는 숨을 가다듬으며 말을 이었다. 

"그리고 지금 난 자네가 필요해. 이대로 있어줘."

스팍이 대답했다. 

"Affermative" 

맥코이는 스팍에게 상체를 일으켜달라고 부탁했다. 오래간만에 일어나 앉은 탓인지 핑 하고 세상이 돌아갔다. 뭐, 크지 않은 키 탓에 혈압이 낮다는 건 알고 있는 사실이었다. 본즈는 그저 자신이 꽤나 오랫동안 자리보전을 했는가보다 짐작했다. 손끝을 보니 노르스름하니 미처 빠져나가지 못한 황달기가 머무르고 있었다. 다리께를 보니 푸석하게 부은 발목과 발이 보였다. 당분간 부츠 사이즈를 바꿔달라고 해야 할지도 모르겠군. 본즈는 스팍을 돌아보았다. 

"계속 옆에 있었던 거야? 댐잇, 스팍... 그렇게 까지 하지 않아도 되는ㄷ..." 

스팍의 까만 눈이 반짝였다고 생각한 순간, 서늘한 기운이 감도는 팔이 자신의 등 뒤를 감쌌다. 옆구리 께에서 벌새의 날개짓 같은 벌칸의 심장 박동이 느껴졌다. 그 날개짓은 자신의 심장소리와 묘하게 공명하는 것 같았다. 그는 벌칸의 가슴팍에 가만히 이마를 기댔다. 벌칸 특유의 명상용 향초의 냄새가 희미하게 그의 유니폼에 배어 들어가 있었다. 맥코이는 스팍의 낮은 체온이 생각보다 싸늘하게 느껴지지 않는다는 걸 깨달았다. 그는 손을 들어 스팍의 등을 감싸 안았다. 문득, 그는 깨달았다. 등 뒤에 얹힌 스팍의 손으로 쏟아 들어져 오는 감정들을. 그건 벌칸의 아침, 아직 뜨거운 한낮이 되기 전 나무그늘에 기대 앉아있을 때 풍겨오는 풀내음 같았다. 그에게는 미시시피 강변의 잔디밭을 생각나게 하는 느낌이었다. 그리움. 안도감. 만족감. 고운 색의 페인트를 한데 섞어 마블링이 이루어진 것 같이 뭐라 하나로 정의하기 힘든 감정들. 스팍의 반은 벌칸이었지만, 맥코이는 그 순간 그의 반이 인간이라는 걸 조각칼로 나무를 새기고 인두로 그 흔적을 지지고 지나간 듯이 깨닫고 있었다. 그는 고개를 들어 스팍을 바라보았다. 며칠 동안 자지도 먹지도 않았다더니, 얼굴에 핏기라곤 없었다. 누가 보면 뱀파이어로 오해하기 딱 좋겠어, 라고 생각하는 순간, 살짝 초록색으로 물든 귀가 눈에 들어왔다. 그 다음 순간, 본즈의 입술 위로 스팍의 입술이 겹쳐졌다. 맥코이는 움찔했으나 이내 조용히 스팍의 뺨으로 손을 올렸다. 이게 무슨 일인지 깨닫기도 전에 스팍의 손 역시 본즈의 뺨 위에 얹어졌다. 벌어진 입술 사이로 혓바닥이 밀려 들어왔다. 본즈는 자신의 심장이 벌칸의 심박수를 따라가기 시작했다는 걸 알았다. 키스는 달콤했으며, 그만두고 싶지 않았다. 스팍이 그르렁거렸다. 두 사람은 한참을 그러고 있었다. 먼저 자제하고 나선 건 스팍이었다. 맥코이의 얼굴은 붉게 달아올라있었고, 스팍의 귀는 보기 드문 초록색이었다. 본즈가 눈을 떴을 무렵 기분 좋은 푸른 색 혹은 백색이었던 나타내는 모니터 상의 많은 숫자들 중 체온이 슬슬 오렌지색으로 바뀌는 참이었다. 스팍은 자신이 자제하지 않는다면 그의 맥코이는 자기 손 안에서 유리가 깨지듯 부셔질지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 아쉬운 듯한 키스가 끝나고 스팍은 맥코이의 푸른 눈을 바라보았다.

"다시는 제가 당신을 그냥 두고 가버릴 거라고 생각하지 않기를 원합니다. 그러니 하이포를 그런 용도로 쓰지 마세요, 닥터."

맥코이의 입꼬리가 위로 올라갔다. 이마의 주름이 없이 그런 표정을 지을 때의 본즈는 정말 어린애같다고, 스팍은 생각했다.

"나는 의사지, 영웅이 아니야, 스팍. 내가 한 행동은 논리적이었다고."

스팍은 한쪽 눈꼬리를 치켜올렸다. 맥코이는 그 표정이 정말로 귀엽다고 생각했다.

"논리적으로 인간에 비해 월등한 신체적 능력을 가진 제가 바이안에게 자진해서 끌려가는 편이 논리적입니다만."

맥코이는 입꼬리를 내리지 못한 채 말없이 팔을 뻗어 스팍을 다시 껴안았다. 그는 아직 둔한 감각으로 벌칸의 널찍하고 긴 등을 쓸어내렸다. 그리고 뻣뻣한 몸을 굴려 침대 가장자리로 몸을 옮겼다. 바이오 베드는 비교적 작은 체구인 그에게는 조금 컸지만 덩치 큰 벌칸과 둘이 쓰기엔 애매하게 좁은 크기였다. 본즈의 행동이 무슨 의미인지 깨달은 스팍은 물끄러미 맥코이의 눈을 바라보았다. 맥코이는 여유공간이 생긴 자기 옆 침상을 손으로 툭툭 두들겼다. 스팍의 눈꼬리가 다시 올라갔다.

"오, 스팍. 자네 며칠 동안 어디에 등 대고 누운 적 없을 것 같은데. 일단 누워서 눈 좀 붙이라고. 그리고 여기 좀 춥지 않나?"

스팍은 입을 뻐끔거리며 대답을 하려고 했지만, 이내 입을 다물었다. 자신의 손목을 잡은 맥코이의 따뜻한 손을 거절할 수 있는 방법 따위는 없다는 걸 깨달았다. 그의 손에서 흘러나오는 감정들은, 아무리 냉혈한인 벌칸이어도 그대로 뿌리치기 어려운 종류의 것이었다. 게다가 스팍은 자신의 반이 인간이라는 걸 깨달았다. 스팍은 천천히 맥코이 옆에 누웠다. 한쪽 팔로는 맥코이의 머리를 받쳐들고, 다른 한쪽 팔은 등을 감쌌다. 본즈는 스팍의 품 속에서 밀려오는 벌칸 특유의 소유욕 비슷한 감정들이 자신을 관통한다는 느낌을 받았다. 뭐, 컨디션은 차차 좋아질 것이다. 오늘이 아니어도 맥코이는 스팍과 한 침대에 다시 누울 수 있을 터였다. 붓기가 빠지기 무섭게 바람 빠진 풍선처럼 작아진 체구의 맥코이는 스팍의 품에 아이처럼 쏙 들어왔다. 좋은 일만은 아닌데도, 스팍은 기분이 좋았다.

"컴퓨터, 조명을 끄도록"

 

어둠 속에서 스팍은 맥코이의 등을 가만 가만 두드려주었다. 그가 어릴 적 아만다가 그에게 해주었던 것 처럼. 그리고 혼곤하게 잠에 빠져들었다.


End file.
